The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
In addition, different types of clutches, or torque transmitting mechanisms, are used in automatic transmissions depending on the desired shifting needs. Friction clutches generally have a smooth transmission; however, they have a low torque capacity. Binary clutches, such as dog clutches or band clutches, have a high torque capacity, but they typically have a hard shift transition.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective, compact multiple speed transmission.